Mythril Silver
Mythril Silver is an advanced forgeable material found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic Description Mythril Silver is described as "Legendary dwarven metal" in The Lost Age and as "Legendary phantasmal ore" in Dark Dawn. The resale value of the Mythril Silver is 1500 coins. The Mythril Silver can be rebought from a Vendor's Artifacts section for 2000 coins. Locations In all its appearances, Mythril Silver is generally found in areas that are only visited in the latter portions of the game. More specifically, Mythril Silver can be found in the locations listed below: * The Lost Age ** Loho - When the cannon is activated, go to the south-west part of town where the dwarf use to be and use Scoop there. ** Yampi Desert Cave - Requires Scoop ** Dropped rarely by a Soul Army in Yampi Desert Cave. Felling the Soul Army with an offensive Jupiter Djinni increases the drop rate by four times. * Dark Dawn ** Teppe Ruins - Hidden behind a door that requires Crush. ** Iceberg Outpost - Requires Growth and Grip. ** Harapa - Requires Crush. Post-eclipse. ** Lost Ship - On the eastern part of the deck. ** Apollo Ascent - Found under a Crush-able rock. ** Crossbone Isle - B2. ** Otka Island - From the stair room, walk north twice. ** Dropped rarely by Skinwalkers from the icy north. Fell it with an offensive Mars Djinni to increase the chances. Equipment The Mythril Silver's main use is as a material that can be forged into highly powerful equipment by each game's resident Blacksmith: Sunshine of Yallam in The Lost Age, and Obaba of Champa in Dark Dawn. The range of potential equipment varies by game and is listed below. The Lost Age * Levatine: Long Sword class: Attack +173: Unleashes Radiant Fire, which converts to Mars damage, adds 66 attack points, and can ignore 50% of the target’s defense. It is bought for 19700 coins and sold for 14775 coins. The chance of it being forged is 10%. * Mythril Armlet: Bracelet class: Defense +46: Raises Critical Hit and Unleash rate by 10%. It is bought for 9700 coins and sold for 7275 coins. The chance of it being forged is 20%. * Mythril Blade: Long Sword class: Attack +160: Unleashes Lethe Albion, which converts to Mercury damage, adds 56 attack points, and can seal the target’s Psynergy. It is bought for 14600 coins and sold for 10950 coins. The chance of it being forged is 20%. * Mythril Clothes: Clothing class: Defense +49: Raises Critical Hit and Unleash rate by 15%. It is bought for 14900 coins and sold for 11175 coins. The chance of it being forged is 20%. * Mythril Helm: Helm class: Defense +44: Raises Critical Hit and Unleash rate by 12%. It is bought for 11400 coins and sold for 8550 coins. The chance of it being forged is 15%. * Psychic Circlet: Circlet class: Defense +39: PP recovery +12. It is bought for 8800 coins and sold for 6600 coins. The chance of it being forged is 15%. Dark Dawn * Levatine: Long Sword class: Attack +173: Unleashes Critical Move, Centurion, and Radiant Fire. It is bought for 19700 coins and sold for 14775 coins. * Silver Longbow: Bow class: Attack +150: Unleashes Double Shot, Undead Bane, and Star Dust, and is also a pure-element weapon, aligned with Jupiter. It is bought for 21000 coins and sold for 15750 coins. * Mythril Claw: Claw class: Attack +160: Unleashes Endless Edges and Dimension Rift. It is bought for 12000 coins and sold for 9000 coins. * Mythril Armlet: Bracelet class: Defense +46: Raises Critical Hit and Unleash rate by 10%. It is bought for 9700 coins and sold for 7275 coins. * Mythril Clothes:Clothing class: Defense +49: Raises Critical Hit and Unleash rate by 15%. It is bought for 14900 coins and sold for 11175 coins. Analysis In all its appearances, Mythril Silver-forged equipment are fairly strong, with some pieces being among the best equipment in their games. In The Lost Age, the Mythril Clothes are a slightly-toned down Valkyrie Mail, but can be worn by any Adept, while the Mythril Helm is an ideal piece of headwear for offensive warrior Adepts, and the Psychic Circlet has a very high PP recovery rate (sure to be useful to any Psynergy-centered Adept). However, the Levatine can be outperformed by weapons with unleashes that multiply attack power, and the Mythril Armlet is ultimately an inferior form of the Riot Gloves. In Dark Dawn, Mythril Clothes retain their usefulness, while the usefulness of the Mythril Armlet has increased due to the lack of Riot Gloves. The Silver Longbow and Mythril Claws are fairly solid weapons for exploring the Eastern Sea, but are generally replaced by the end of the game. Meanwhile, the Levatine is now considered one of the most useful weapons in the game behind the Sol Blade and is generally the weapon of choice for Tyrell. RNG Methods As with all rare items, the Random Number Generator can be abused to guarantee a Mythril Silver after every fight. It is dropped by Soul Armies in the Yampi Desert Cave. They can occur in groups of one, two or threes. For each of the possible scenarios, an example will be given. One enemy: Give one Jupiter Djinn((Djinni) Gale) from Sheba to Piers before hunting. (Both Sheba and Piers are in Hermit Class) Turn1: Felix casts Mother Gaia, Jenna Cast Aura, Sheba casts High Impact, Piers cast Shine Plasma Turn 2: Felix defends, Jenna casts Aura, Sheba casts Impact on Piers, Piers unleashes the Jupiter Djinn Two enemies: Three enemies: Trivia * Mythril Silver's description mentioning Dwarves in the English version of The Lost Age ("Legendary '''dwarven' metal") is invented wholesale for the translation. The Japanese description (まぼろしの　ぎんのこうせき, ''Phantasmal silver ore?) makes no mention of dwarfs. Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies *